This invention relates to broadcast systems, and more particularly to a transit vehicle multimedia broadcast system that wirelessly transmits multimedia data to transit vehicles for distribution to passengers traveling on the vehicle within a confined area that lacks or does not receive traditional wireless broadcast reception.
Broadcast systems for passengers traveling in vehicles include closed circuit systems and wireless broadcast in the public domain. Closed circuit systems are limited to broadcast apparatus that read and distribute prerecorded content stored on cassettes, discs or other storage medium to audio/visual devices connected to the broadcast apparatus.
Wireless broadcast includes AM/FM audio and television signals received by individual radios or televisions and cellular broadcast for cellular telephones or other devices capable of receiving cellular frequencies. Wireless broadcast is aerial and is blocked by some solid masses or objects and the signals weaken with distance. Areas that are unable to receive the wireless broadcast are said to be out of the broadcast range. Wireless broadcast is not suitable for transit vehicles traveling in a closed environment, such as underground subways and commuter trains, vehicles traveling in remote areas, such as airplanes, trains and busses, or vehicles traveling at speeds that prevent hand-off of cellular signals or reception of continuous AM/FM or video broadcast.
Broadcast systems for transit vehicles are disclosed for transmitting data relating to the location of the vehicle in Kane et al. and Lewiner, et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,130,626 and 5,493,295 respectively). Kane et al., discloses a system for identifying the location of transit vehicles, primarily buses, and transmitting that data to other vehicles on the same route allowing each vehicle to track the distance between other vehicles on the route. Lewiner, et al., discloses a system that identifies the instantaneous position of a bus traveling over a network, calculates the distance between the bus and the bus stop, and transmits the data to the bus stop via an electromagnetic path. The receiver at the bus stop displays the waiting time for the vehicle based on the data received.
The first class of transit vehicle broadcast systems is limited to providing data relating to the position of the transit vehicles. Position data is collected as the vehicle passes predetermined locations along the route and is wirelessly transmitted to the station. The data received at the station is either displayed to individuals waiting for vehicle arrivals or used to map road details including traffic or vehicle locations with respect to other vehicles traveling the same route. The disclosed systems are limited to collection and transmission of position data and do not include means for distributing the position data to passengers traveling on the transit vehicle.
Ono, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,027) discloses a system that transmits image data to be displayed at predetermined locations containing a stationary transceiver, storage system and a means for displaying the received data. In Ono, a plurality of transit vehicles having mobile transceivers store image data then sequentially transmit blocks of the stored data to stationary transceivers while the vehicle is temporarily paused at that station. The received data and a pointer used to identify which blocks of data have been received are stored at the stationary transceiver. When the next vehicle arrives at the station, the stationary transceiver transmits a pointer signal so that the vehicle can transmit blocks that have not yet been received. Once the complete image has been transmitted to the stationary transceiver, the image is displayed on a video graphic display means at the station. Thus, the vehicles containing mobile transceivers function as a transmission line and can provide continually updated data for news or advertisement displays.
The transit vehicles, trains in this example, function as a transmission line, each train wirelessly transmitting a next sequential block of the video image to the stationary transceiver at the station. While the broadcast system provides a means for wirelessly transmitting updated data to a stationary transceiver, it does not provide a means for displaying the stored image data or any other data to passengers traveling on the vehicle.
The audio/visual system disclosed by Scribner, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,466) includes a video graphic display, headset connection, and selector for individual passengers for use in vehicles where each passenger has an individual seat. The audio/visual unit is located in the seat back of the seat in front of the passenger and allows each passenger to select from a plurality of pre-recorded sources stored in a distribution box. Similarly, Jerome (U.S. Pat No. 6,177,887) discloses an aircraft video system that receives information from passengers, sends information to passengers, or can be used by passengers for entertainment such as video games. The system disclosed by Jerome includes video graphic display units on the reverse side of the passenger food/convenience trays that store in the seatback and can be used by each passenger to make food and beverage selections and allows the flight crew to display flight or advertisement information. Both Scribner and Jones, disclose systems for broadcasting prerecorded content that is stored within the vehicle. Neither provides a means for updating the content.
Another known system for providing information to passengers aboard an aircraft is the audio system provided on most commercial aircraft that allow the passenger to listen to a selection of music or other audio via a headset adapter located at each passenger location. The same connection provides audio, on a different channel, when prerecorded content such as movies or advertisements is played. The audio portion of the movie or advertisement is distributed to the audio system on a different channel. The prerecorded content is stored on a removable diskette or cartridge that is not updated during predetermined stops along the vehicle""s route. When safety information is distributed to passengers, one or more fixed video display screens display the video and the audio is broadcast over the aircraft""s intercom system.
The systems just described are limited to use on transit vehicles where each passenger has an individual seat. The system fails to provide a means for broadcasting to passengers that are standing in a crowded vehicle or seated in seats that lack seatbacks in front of them. Both the audio and the video are distributed via a hard-wired broadcast system and the content is limited to pre-recorded audio and/or video selections stored on the vehicle or on media compatible with the closed circuit system. The selection is not regularly updated at terminals and does not provide updated news, weather or other information.
The third class of transit vehicle audio/video systems are limited to distribution of stored content, they fail to include a means for updating the content during stops along the route. The systems are also hard-wired and do not provide a means for wirelessly receiving updated data such as local weather or traffic reports, local and national news service reports, or advertisements directed to the vehicles destination or next stop. They are also limited to providing information via audio and or video equipment provided within the transit vehicle.
The broadcast systems just described fail to provide a means for broadcasting updated multimedia data to passengers. While the first class of broadcast systems receive and transmit updated information, the content is limited to vehicle position data and is not available to passengers on the vehicle.
The closed circuit systems are limited to use on transit vehicles where each passenger has an individual seat. These systems fails to provide a means for broadcasting to passengers that are standing in a crowded vehicle or seated in seats that lack seatbacks in front of them.
The disclosed broadcast systems also lack the capability to wirelessly receive a continuous stream of updated data while traveling a predetermined route or while the vehicle is temporarily stationary at predetermined stops along the vehicle""s route and broadcast the updated data to passengers during transit. Neither do the systems provide a means for wirelessly transmitting the data within the vehicle or confined space where the vehicle is traveling for receipt via devices that are in the possession of passengers.
For these reasons there exists a need for a broadcast system that continuously provides updated multimedia data to passengers traveling in transit vehicles that travel in areas that lack traditional broadcast reception.
The present transit vehicle broadcast system overcomes the problems outlined above and advances the art by providing a system that wirelessly receives updated multimedia data while the vehicle is traveling a predetermined route and broadcasts the received data to passengers.
The present transit vehicle broadcast system is intended for use in areas where traditional broadcast signals are unavailable to passengers. Storage devices store multimedia data from multimedia program sources and wirelessly transmit the multimedia data to transit transceivers located on each vehicle and stored on servers integrally connected to each transit transceiver. The multimedia data stored by the storage device may be wirelessly received from a multimedia program source. While the vehicle is in transit, the server distributes the multimedia data to one or more video graphic display connected to the server.
The storage device can also wirelessly transmit the multimedia data to distribution transceivers located at predetermined locations along a predetermined route or by means of a communication channel. Updated data can be transmitted to distribution transceivers that wirelessly transmit the updated data to transit transceivers. This provides a means for continuously broadcasting updated information such as news or weather to passengers.
The storage device can also wirelessly receive a continuous stream of multimedia data from a multimedia program source and distribute the received data to a plurality of distribution transceivers located at predetermined locations along the transit vehicle""s route. The plurality of distribution transceivers simultaneously transit the received data within a range corresponding to each distribution transceiver for receipt by transit vehicles traveling within the range of successive distribution transceivers. This provides a method for continuously broadcasting updated information such as news or weather to passengers.
In another embodiment the storage device includes a server for selectively updating blocks of data, indexing the blocks and transmitting the updated data along with a directory to distribution transceivers located at station along the route. The individually addressable transit transceivers receive the updated data and directory while they are temporarily stopped at the station and broadcast the received data in accordance with the directory. This provides a method for updating the stored data while the vehicle is traveling a predetermined route. The updated data may include data relating to the vehicles next stop, such as advertisements, news, weather or traffic information. The data can be translated to one or more languages and stored for distribution in multiple languages.
The distribution transceiver can include a radio transceiver for converting the stored data to a predetermined AM/FM or wireless frequency and a transmission antenna to broadcast in a confined area, such as an underground subway system. The transmitted signals can be received AM/FM or wireless devices in the possession of passengers.
Thus, the transit vehicle broadcast system wirelessly transmits updated multimedia data to transit vehicles that travel in areas that lack traditional broadcast reception and distributes the data to passengers while the vehicle is in transit replaces use of systems that distribute outdated prerecorded content to passengers. It also provides a means for wirelessly receiving blocks of data at intermediate stops along the route to maintain the updated data for broadcast while the vehicle travels the predetermined route.